Sudden Answers
by Ahsilaa
Summary: Rupunzel is Britons best detective and she has been given a case. Find Eugene Ryder. Can she do it before his time runs out? one shot.


**Okay so i decided to have some fun and upload a Tangled fanfic so i hope you enjoy it. **

**i do not own any of the tangled characters. **

* * *

Sudden Answers

Every fairy tale starts with once upon a time and ends with happily every after. Mine however doesn't start like that; mine starts and ends with an alarm going off.

I woke up to the sound of Pink blaring near my ear. I groaned and rolled over to turn off the source of the noise but found myself-suddenly may I add- on the floor of my room in my medium size apartment in central London.

"Ouch." I rubbed the elbow I had fallen on and untangled myself out of the bed sheet covers. Oh you have got to be kidding me; I was rudely woken up and then find myself on the floor? Talk about falling out of the wrong side of bed this morning. I looked at the thing that disturbed my sleep and it flashed 6.30am. Picking myself up I walked over to the bathroom that was across the hall from my room and stared my daily routine.

There are a couple of things you should know about me. I am 19 years old and I have red hair that reaches past my waist and down to my thighs, forest green eyes that change in relation to my mood and a fair complexion. I sound like a damsel in distress right? But you know what? That is as far from the truth then it can possibly get. The last time somebody got me angry, and I mean really angry, it ended very, very badly for them… lets just say that my lousy, cheating, super ass ex boyfriend will find it real hard to have babies now, I think I'll call him that from now on and SAEB for short. I'm the kind of girl that thinks that boxercize is for sissies, I do the real thing, I've been told that my right hook could knock a guy's tooth out and I tested it out on the cheating ex and found they were right. I do kick boxing too, that was how my SAEB ended up on the floor howling in pain but hey, he got what was coming to him. I live alone in my two bedroom apartment but sometimes my little sister Lizzy comes and stays. She's only a couple of year's younger than me; she's 16 and lives with our aunt Jenna. We lost our parents when Lizzy was 12, they were murdered but the police never found the guy that did it to them. They said that there "wasn't enough evidence" and that little statement that one person said so uncaringly was what drove me to becoming a detective. I was able to help families who had gone through the same thing as us, to give them a chance at having the person who did it to them locked up for life and that was what I did every day. So like I said, I am a red head…most of the time it is a well known fact that red heads are feisty and that's just what I am, feisty. I'm one of the best detectives in the country and the fact that I can be really competitive helps a lot with my status. People know that when I am on the case that they should just back off and let me do my work otherwise there will be hell, and nobody wants that.

I made my way to my bedroom after having a shower and I picked out a purple and my favourite jeans along with some boots. Once I was dressed I made breakfast, ate it and then left for work. I hopped in my car; I don't know what it is all I know is that it's small, black and can go pretty fast if I want it to. I got to work in about 30 minuets and parked. I walked up to the building and went in saying high to everyone I knew, making my way to my office. I had a decent sized office and I have to say, it was pretty cool. As soon as I sat down my phone started ringing, I sighed as I saw what phone it was; I had two phones, one for people who wanted to call me and one for when Mike had a big case for me. That was the phone that was ringing now and that meant that I had a big case to do. I picked it up.

"Yeh Mike?" I asked trying to keep the tiredness out of my voice.

"Rupunzel, you need to come up here. Now." he said and cut the phone off. Now that was weird, usually he faxed the stuff right to my office, he hadn't called me up for a year and that had been a huge case. I walked out of the room and bumped into Danny. I hated him, and he hated me. He was forever after my job but I was too good to be replaced.

"Danny." I said nodding curtly before trying to walk past without any problems. Trying, being the main word here.

"Hello _Rupunzel_, did Mike finally realize you aren't that good and decide to sack you?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nope, I'm on my way to him right now. He has a really big case and you know how he is when he's kept waiting and there is a case to be given out. Oh wait." I said feigning surprise. "You wouldn't know, you've never been called up there have you?" I said. "Oh well too bad but I really have to go now." I said smiling sweetly. I turned and left for the elevator and when I looked back Danny was still standing there and he looked livid. I refrained from laughing-oh who am I kidding I laughed as soon as the door to the elevator closed and carried on giggling all the way to Mike's office where I took a deep breath and walked in.

Mike was sitting at his desk with everything neatly laid out, he motioned for me take a seat and I did.

"Right Rupunzel, you know why I called you up here right?" I nodded and he carried on talking. "There is a case that I know only you can do. Here it is." He handed me the brown folder and I opened it. Inside were the details of it and it said:

_Kidnapped Person: Eugene Rider son of Matthew and Gwen Rider_

_Age: 20_

_Description: medium body build tall, fair skin and slightly tanned, black hair, brown eyes, last seen in Hotel Genesis with his parents wearing a grey vest shirt with a white stripped, full sleeve shirt and black trousers._

So it was a kidnapping case, and not just any kidnapping, the kidnapping of Eugene Rider. The son of _multi billionaire_ parents and heir to a vast number of companies all over the world, this was big, bigger than anything I had dealt with before. The stakes were higher if I didn't find Eugene because it meant that the parents could hand over all sorts of big sums of money but still never get their son back. They were the richest family in Briton and they would do anything to get their son back but even their money would stop sometime and then what would they do?

"Was there a ransom note or anything?" I asked. Mike nodded and handed it to me in the plastic sleeve it had been put in to see if they could find any DNA. I looked at it and almost choked. "They want £300 million pounds. That's…that's nothing." The wheels in my head were turning. "Why would they ask the richest family in Briton for only £300 million pounds when they could have asked for so much more?" I asked Mike.

"That is for you to figure out Rupunzel but if we don't find this kid then the Rider's may end up with nothing." I stood up and walked out his office with the file in my hand. I didn't stop I walked straight up to my office and got my things and went home. I did my best thinking in a familiar place. As soon as I got home I lay everything to do with the case and looked at it.

I didn't leave my room for two days and towards the third, I was getting frustrated, things weren't making sense but I had figured a few things out like the fact that the kidnapper was a rookie, they wrote in pen and therefore letting me know they were left handed because the ink pen they used was smudged going from left to right and only a incredibly stupid person would do that. He or she didn't know how much to take because if I were in their place I sure as hell wouldn't take only 300 million, I would take more. I could also tell because when they were writing the ransom note they stopped, pressing down on the number before continuing on, that showed that they were indecisive and would probably send another ransom note once they got the money but what didn't make sense was that they had written in _pen_ fro crying out loud. Pen. It seemed like they wanted us to find them but that would make the whole thing a trap. I groaned and put my head into my hands and got up to make myself a coffee. I had just boiled the kettle when my doorbell rang repeatedly. I went to the front door and opened it to reveal a very distraught looking Mike. He walked into the apartment and took out a piece of paper.

"They've left a…clue." I took the paper out of his hand and unfolded it. I looked at the message.

_Here is a clue for where he lies. Hidden within a disguised disguise_

_Disclosed in a movie is where he will be found. A laughing funny girl on its mound_

_Don't rain on my parade or watch, you'll see. Not leaving the money will cost you dearly_

_People can only die once-clearly_

"Have you been able to figure anything out?" I asked still looking at the note.

"No, that was what I was hoping you could figure it out." Mike said.

"Okay, I'll try." I said, he nodded and left and I added the clue to the growing pile of things I had to figure it out. I went to sit down but my doorbell rang again, groaning, I got up and answered it again and I was surprised to see Lizzy there with an overnight bag by the looks of it.

"Hey Zel, oh…" she said looking at my face. "You forgot I was coming over for the weekend didn't you?"

"Oh Lizzy, I'm so sorry I completely forgot. With the case going on and everything, it completely slipped my mind." I said.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked. Typical Lizzy, she always thought of others, she was selfless.

"No, it's fine. Come in." she walked in and put her bag in the usual place.

"Do you need any help with the case or just anything?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. Do you have any coursework to do?" she shook her head. "Okay, you can watch TV or something. I'll just put these away."

"Okay." She went over to the TV and switched it on. "Oh _Glee _is on." she said. I smiled; I used to love watching it with her before…well before I started working.

"So which episode is it?" I asked.

"It looks like its season 1, I think it's the episode where they go to sectionals and there songs have been stolen. Oh yeh it is. Rachel's singing that song, what's it called again?" she asked turning her head to look at me.

"I don't know, cant remember." I picked up the files and put the on my desk leaving only the clue out. I heard the song start and Rachel started singing but I wasn't really listening. I walked over to the sofa and sat down with the clue still in my hand but still not being able to think of anything. I gave up and started watching _Glee_. Lizzy was singing along to the song like she always did and then something caught my attention. I listened more closely to the words of the song.

_Who told you, you were allowed to rain on my parade._ I looked at the note in my hand, it said don't rain on my parade… I listened to the rest of the song more closely now waiting for it…and there it was, _I've gotta fly once, I've gotta try once, __**only can die once**__right sir?_

"That's it. Lizzy, what's the name of that song?" I asked her.

"Umm I think it's called Don't rain on my parade, why?" I ignored the question.

"Where did it come from?" I asked slightly anxious now.

"Funny girl I think." I looked at the clue again and sure enough it was there. Those words were on the note. I got off the sofa and got my laptop out, I searched for the video to Don't Rain On My Parade- Funny girl and I found it, then looking at the note I watched the video till I found the bit where Barbra Streisand was singing _only can die once_ and looked at where she was when she said it and then I knew where Eugene was.

I we started pacing, wondering what to do and when Lizzy, little miss inquiring, asked what was wrong I told her what I had been working on and what I had just figured out.

"He's at the abandoned train station in Borough on the Northern line and I am going to get him, he could be badly hurt." I said.

"You have to let me come." Lizzy said. She wouldn't stay here by herself while I was out there, I had tried once and she just a way to come anyway so I nodded and she got the keys to my car. We left and got to the station in record time.

"Okay, stay by me at all times Lizzy, the kidnapper may still be here." Lizzy nodded and we walked into the station. There was dirt, mud and rubbish everywhere. It looked more like a dump than an abandoned train station. We looked around for 20 minuets but we still hadn't found anything.

"Do you think that she's taken Eugene somewhere else? That it's a trap?" Lizzy asked.

"What do you mean she?" I asked, where had she got that from?

"Well, it's obvious really. A guy wouldn't know _Funny Girl_, they would use something from a different movie not a chick flick."

"It makes sense, but still you never know." Then I heard a groan. "Did you hear that?" I asked, she shook her head but- "there it is again." I walked toward the sound. There was a picture of the movie _Funny Girl_ and behind thatpile a pile of wood but I started to move it away. There was door behind it and I hadn't noticed it because it had been disguised behind a poster of the movie. Clever, a disguised disguise, very clever. I went to open the door but it was locked, I took a deep breath and leaned back on my left leg and kidded it hard. The door flew opened and I saw Alexandra huddled in the corner of the small dingy room. He had a split lip and his face was bruised badly.

"Oh my go." I heard Lizzy behind me come in.

"Lizzy get my phone and call Mike, tell him we've found Alexander." She nodded and got my phone from my bag and walked outside to tell Mike.

"Hi Eugene, I'm Rupunzel, I'm a detective and I work for the police. Are you hurt?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright well can you tell me where?" I asked. If I knew where he was hurt I would be able to help him.

"I think my ribs are fractured, and I think they've punctured my lungs because they hurt like hell and my right leg is broken." He said, he couldn't talk properly because of his busted lip but I got the drift. His leg wasn't a big concern, I could get him out with a broken leg but a possible punctured lung was what worried me.

"They're on their way Rupunzel; they'll be here in around 10 minuets." Lizzy said coming back in.

"Did you tell them he was hurt?" I asked.

"No but I think they're bringing an ambulance anyway." That was good, if they didn't know he was hurt then they wouldn't ask me about this later.

"Alright Eugene, I'm going to help you but you can not tell anyone got it?" I asked. he nodded without saying anything. "You're just going to have to trust me now." With that I took my hair out of its plait and held onto it with one hand and the other on Alexander's arm, I looked at Lizzy.

"Do you have anything sharp?" I asked, she knew what I was getting at and nodded. "Good, get them out and cut about 2cm of the ends of my hair." She got out a pair of scissors and did what I told her to do. Without looking at it I felt my hair change. That was the signal I needed and then I started singing.

Flower gleam and glow, let your spirit shine,

Make the clock turn back, bring back what once was mine.

Revive what has been lost, change the fates design,

Right what has been wronged, bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

I felt the golden swirls that I knew where all around me and when I finished singing I opened my eyes and looked back at Eugene and saw that he had no bruises on his face and his lip had been healed. He was looking at me in shock and I let him go.

"Your hair…it's…black." He said and before I could answer he was unconscious. There is one more thing you should know about me; I have magic hair that glows and heals when I sing and changes colour when I cut it. Each colour it changes to gives me a different sort of power and each colour has a certain length I need to cut to get it. I know it sounds weird but it happened when I was a baby, my mum was really sick when she was pregnant with me, she was going to die of cancer but someone told my dad about this…I don't know, a sort of Sharman that could heal people so he went to him and pleaded with him to help. To make a long story short, dad had to pass a test that showed whether he deserved to be helped and he passed. The Sharman gave dad a flower made of the purest sunlight and the whitest moonbeam and told dad to make mum drink it, saying that no bad would come to her if she did. When dad got back mum was practically dead. He hoped the Sharman could be trusted and gave mum the crushed flower, hoping beyond hope that it would work and it did. Mum got better and gave birth to me a couple of months later, and after my first birthday my mum heard a song somewhere and she sang it to me. My hair, black at the time began glowing and gave off golden swirls and anyone who had been hurt nearby was healed. From then on my mum and dad kept me safe and told no one apart from family the truth.

"Zel? The police are here." Lizzy said. I stood up and went to Mike letting the paramedics try and find something wrong with him.

"How did you do it?" Mike asked. I told him the whole thing and he sighed. "I knew you could do it Rupunzel, you are the best detective we have." He told me. I found Lizzy and went home. Eugene was going to be fine and his family would see him again. I got into bed, knowing things would be okay for him now and fell instantly asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Pink blaring near my ear. I groaned and rolled over to turn off the source of the noise but found myself-suddenly may I add- on the floor of my room.

"Ouch." I said rubbing the elbow I had fallen on. Suddenly I was having a déjà vu moment, it took me a moment but I figured it out. I had had one of my vision dreams. I got off the floor and got my phone off the bedside table. I looked through the numbers until I found Mike and I presses call. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"I know where Eugene Rider is."

* * *

**well i hope you liked it. if you do then you should review**


End file.
